


Ange Noir

by Webdog177



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Yoshino finds Yumi on her doorstep, rejected and alone. She does the only thing she can do as a best friend. [YumixYohsino]





	Ange Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama Ga Miteru or its characters. I just like to play around with them in different stories.
> 
> A/N: Hey all! It's been a while since I've posted anything in the MariMite fandom (RWBY has kinda taken over my life) so I figured, while I'm poking away at longer-running fics like PatS and Blank Maps, I would post this YumixYoshino one shot.
> 
> This fic is basically a written adaption of what is perhaps the best Yumino Doujin out there, by the name of Ange Noir, written by Yahiro. It's an amazing doujin that pairs Yumi and Yoshino together for some tasty yuri smut. It's the only one of the series I found, and by itself seems unfinished in some ways; but for what it is, it is phenomenal. And because I am one of the few (if only) MariMite fanfic writers that regularly ships Yumi and Yoshino, I thought it would be nice to try and give adapting Ange Noir to one-shot form.
> 
> Since the original content is not mine, and belongs to Yahiro (and Trine Scanlations), if requested to take this down, I shall. Until then...
> 
> Enjoy.

 0 - 0 - 0

**Ange Noir**

0 - 0 - 0

Their breath intermingled with their closeness. The rustle of their clothes and the groan of her bed filled the room with each shift of their bodies. The occasional gasp and heavy exhale sporadically broke the silence as Yoshino crawled over Yumi, straddling her hips as her hands roamed freely - unhindered - her best friend's form. Her white blouse was rumpled, her short black necktie askew from a busy day, and her skirt a wrinkled mass of dark fabric from her waist to her thighs.

All of this, Yoshino's eyes greedily took in as she kneeled over Yumi, her fingertips gliding over clothing and bare skin, whether brushing her palm over a small patch of exposed leg, or touching her fingertip and running it across Yumi's trembling hand. All she did, Yumi allowed her with silent acceptance, her eyes closed and her lips parted only slightly.

As Yoshino traced her finger up to the delicate skin of Yumi's neck, the girl flinched, her eyes moving underneath her closed eyelids. Her jaw worked as though wanting to say something, but refrained, opting to stay silent as Yoshino did as she pleased. Her legs moved underneath, her arms shifted and her fingers flexed, as though reaching out to grasp some unseen entity.

Yoshino's lips quirked up wryly as she realized what it was that Yumi was imagining at the moment.

"Not in the mood to do anything?" She asked, not wanting to seem crass by blurting out Yumi's problems for the world to hear. As it was, they were alone in Yoshino's home at the moment - her parents out to dinner and Rei busy with her own affairs.

She had been looking forward to an evening of watching television and eating snacks on her own. But when Yumi had showed up at her door, her face even more despondent than when she had been rejected by Touko that first Christmas eve, there was little to stop Yoshino from allowing Yumi in her own to offer her best friend some measure of comfort.

"I'm…" Yumi finally muttered after a full minute of tentative silence. Her voice was soft, dejected. "Weak."

"Don't let it get to you," Yoshino replied, sitting up and pulling the straps of her dress off her thin shoulders. First her left, then her right, and with both shoulders free the material seemed to fall down her body, leaving her torso unabashedly bare save for her small bra.

Well… not quite true.

If you wanted to count the dull, pink scar that decorated her chest - just off center - from her surgery when she had been a freshmen, then she was never truly naked. But she had long ago gotten over the embarrassment of it. Yumi herself had told her that it was just what made Yoshino unique, and she was still beautiful in her own way. That was all Yoshino needed to throw away all her inhibitions when they were alone and concentrate full on Yumi.

"What are you young kids thinking these days?" She continued, her tone haughty and teasing, even as her hands worked to loosen her dress further. As it was, the material had bunched up around her waist and if she loosened the zipper that kept it snug, she could be a lot more comfortable. Smiling softly as she found the zipper and pulled it down, she sighed, "I don't get it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked, humor from Yoshino's tone coloring her voice. When Yoshino didn't answer, she shook her head tiredly.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Yumi groaned tiredly and threw her arms over her eyes. "I don't have the energy to."

Yoshino's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas, and she giggled, leaning forward. "Ah hah~ Then it's…" She crooned softly, tugging at Yumi's blouse to loosen the buttons that fastened it and slipping it down the girl's shoulders. "Okay for me to do this, right?"

When Yumi didn't reply, simply shut her eyes and tilted her head back, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, Yoshino knew she had won.

"Ooh, Yumi-san…" She breathed as more and more of her friend's bare skin was revealed to her. "You're so pretty."

Again, Yumi didn't reply, and Yoshino grinned, skimming her hand down Yumi's torso to her thighs. She watched as she slid her hand up, slowly brushing her fingertips against the soft fabric of Yumi's panties. The slight mewl that spilled from her friend's lips caused Yoshino's heart to thump harder in her chest, and she ran her finger up her center once again.

"Honestly, I don't believe it…" She remarked, "You're shaking, Yumi-san" And it was true, as Yumi's body gave a small tremble as Yoshino caressed her.

"Well, Touko-chan's so pure, so…" Yumi trailed off, finally opening her eyes to peer up at Yoshino.

At the mention of the younger, drill-haired girl, Yoshino's grin faltered slightly. It wasn't by much, but Yumi must have noticed, because she looked away, embarrassed.

After a few awkward seconds, Yoshino broke the tension by chuckling, "Hey, come on… that was mean," she chided, continuing her task of gently swiping her index finger up and down Yumi's panties. She enjoyed the way the girl trembled and shuddered with each flick of her fingertip, and slowly, her grin returned. "What about me? I'm not pure?"

Yumi looked back towards Yoshino, "You're an… important… close friend," she said softly, definitively.

Yoshino didn't say anything for a long moment, her finger even stopping its teasing as she locked eyes with her best friend. "... good, she finally said.

Then, without warning, she lowered herself fully onto Yumi, burying her face in the girl's neck and sucking gently. Yumi's whimpers filled her ears as she kissed and licked, nibbled and sucked, and her body moved underneath, rubbing against the inside of her thighs. She began to work her way up Yumi's neck to her jaw, and finally her mouth, where she gently touched the very corner of her friend's mouth in an almost-kiss.

It took some effort for Yoshino to untie and pop the buttons of Yumi's blouse while distracting Yumi with kisses, but eventually she succeeded in divulging her friend of her shirt, and after only a moment's hesitation, slid her bra down to her waist and leaned back down, wrapping her lips around a single, puffy nipple.

"Hah…" Yumi breathed, arching her back into Yoshino. Her hands clenched on the sheets of her bed, even going so far as to reach around and pull Yoshino closer to her as she trailed her lips across the center of her chest to paint a broad lick across her other nipple. "Mmm…"

Yoshino grinned into her friend's modest cleavage, enjoying the sounds she made. A few more licks and kissed elicited more sounds from her, and eager to learn what Yumi did with more stimulation, Yoshino clamped her teeth gently around the erect nipple between her lips.

"Mmm… Ah-!" Yumi yelped slightly, lurching up to a seated position. Yoshino backed up on her knees, surprised by the sudden fervent look in her friend's normally expressive face. She blinked when Yumi reached up and clasped her shoulder tightly, and relaxed when Yumi pulled her close and let her forehead against her's. "That felt nice..."

Yoshino was about to respond when she felt Yumi's hand slip down between her legs and fumble around her panties for a moment, before finally sliding her fingers beneath the elastic and brushed them through her pubic hair.

"Nnn," Yoshino grunted, caught off guard by Yumi's sudden aggressiveness, and suddenly found herself pushed onto her back with Yumi's throwing her legs on either side of her hips.

"Yumi-san," She chuckled ruefully, "You get kinda aggressive when you're feeling down, you know?"

Yumi slowly blinked down at her, shifting on her knees for a more comfortable position. "Really?"

"Yes. I didn't expect that. "Yoshino replied, and then giggled, "When you give in and don't return home, I wonder what Sachiko-sama would do to me?"

That was a good question - Yumi made it a habit to talk to Sachiko daily, since the two of them rarely could find time to meet face-to-face. With Sachiko busy at University and Yumi with her own duties as Rosa Chinensis, the best way for them to catch up regularly was by phone. But with Yumi at Yoshino's house and unable to accept Sachiko's call…

Surprisingly, Yumi didn't really seem to care; instead silently pressing her cheek to Yoshino's chest and nuzzling the marred skin of her scar. She peppered the area with soft, fluttery kisses, even as her fingers worked at the clasp at the front of her bra, pulling it free with little effort and pressing her lips to her small breasts.

Slowly, gently, Yoshino lifted her hand and placed it on Yumi's head, winding her fingers through the girl's hair as she pulled a small nipple deep into her mouth. "It's fine, Yumi-san," She whispered, the distinct pull in her belly telling her how aroused she was getting, despite it not being her intention. "For tonight, let me be Touko-chan's replacement."

Yumi released Yoshino's nipple with a soft ' _pop'_  and lifted herself up on her hands, staring at Yoshino with a blank expression. "That's what you… planned on-"

Before she could even finish her question, Yoshino reached up and pulled her back down, her arms wrapping tightly around her friend. Yumi moaned aloud, her words apparently forgotten as she greedily tasted Yoshino's skin and sweat.

"Nnn - Yumi-san," Yoshino sighed, fidgeting underneath Yumi.

Moments later Yumi returned to Yoshino's face, and pressed her lips to hers. Yoshino melted, mewling and whimpering as her hands wound into the back of Yumi's head. They didn't stay there long, instead skimming down her neck to her waist, one lingering there as the other slipped between Yumi's legs, her middle finger pressing against her panties.

"Hah…" Yumi sighed into Yoshino's mouth, shivering as Yoshino gently nudged her panties aside and brushed her fingers through her moist flesh. Her legs tightened around Yoshino's waist, and her back arched, eager for more of her friend's touches. Then, suddenly, Yoshino pushed Yumi aside, turning her over on her back. Not wasting any time, Yoshino propped herself up on her knees and settled herself between Yumi's legs, pulling them apart with gentle nudges.

"Yoshino-san… hnn," Yumi murmured from her place with her back against Yoshino's pillow. Yoshino flicked her eyes up to meet her friends' for a moment, and then with a wink, she touched her tongue to Yumi's center.

Yumi lurched, her legs forcing together almost instinctively as her hips bucked. Yoshino smiled against Yumi's body, and she wrapped her hands around Yumi's waist and thighs to hold her steady as she worked. Yumi's breath grew heavier and deeper, she brought one hand up to bite on a knuckle, unable to keep her sighs and whimpers stifled.

Yoshino painted another slow, lingering lick up the center of Yumi's crevice, and then abandoned the area, placing a brief kiss - a promise to eventually return - there before crawling back up Yumi's body and capturing the girl's nipple between her lips. A desperate groan escaped Yumi's throat, and Yoshino chuckled against her breast, slipping a pair of fingers between her lower lips, her thrusting slow and deliberate.

"Yo-Yoshino-san…" Yumi whined, her voice high and reedy as Yoshino sucked and nibbled at her tender flesh. She fidgeted and twitched beneath Yoshino, her hands tightening against the bedspread to keep herself grounded as Yoshino prolonged her pleasure. "Oh…"

She shuddered when Yoshino paired a powerful thrust with a particularly rough nibble - just the way she knew Yumi liked it - and moved to the other breast, paying the same attention she had to the other with a long, drawn-out suck.

"Hah…" Yumi's voice dropped to a low growl, and that's when Yoshino knew she was close. She changed her approach, her thrusts quickening and her fingers curling inside her until Yumi's body stiffened, her voice catching in her throat and her entire frame shuddering as she finally came beneath Yoshino. "Nnnng," she groaned, her hands scrambling for purchase on the bed. Yoshino just watched as Yumi came undone, her lips twitching in delight as she watched the myriad of emotions play their way across Yumi's face.

Finally, when Yumi's body relaxed and her limbs went limp, she inhaled and held it, exhaling out her climax. "Hah, hnn…" she sighed aloud.

"Was it good?" Yoshino was unable to resist.

"... yes…" Yumi admitted softly, her cheeks flushed and her skin shining with perspiration. It wasn't that warm of an evening, but the inside of the house wasn't cool. After a moment, Yumi's eyes refocused themselves on Yoshino. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "All by yourself, you…" she trailed off, not sure what to say about being the only recipient to their physical relationship.

Yoshino just watched Yumi, amused, until she finally pushed herself up on her elbows, nudging Yoshino up alongside her. "You were the only one doing any work so far," she whispered, embarrassed.

Yoshino sat up straighter, "It's fine," she said, dismissive. "Today is a service for you, Yumi-san…" That was true, at least. After Yumi had turned up at her doorstep, Yoshino had known exactly what had occurred that evening. As it was, she had to fight from biting her lip in frustration. As much as she liked Touko, she had to admit the girl had her issues.

If only she could make up her mind about how she felt about her Grande Souer…

"No," the strength in Yumi's tone surprised Yoshino, catching her off-guard. As did Yumi leaning up to cup the side of her face with her hand.

"Oh?" Yoshino muttered, her lips twitching in amusement. She rarely found the determination and fire in Yumi's eyes that she saw now, and it only served to stoke the fire in her belly further, her arousal spiking with want. "Then, please…" she leaned back, offering her modest chest to her friend in silent acceptance.

Yumi didn't waste any time, pushing aside Yoshino's bra and clasping her breasts in her hands, molding them between her fingers with slow but deliberate groping motions. Yoshino watched as Yumi's eyes flicked from hers, to each of her breasts and back up again. That is one of the many things Yoshino liked about her friend - nothing was ever said about her scar, or how she thought it marred her looks… what little she had at any rate.

Her best friend's silence on the touchy subject, and her overall uncaring nature about how such a thing might 'make her less attractive' to other's eyes, simply made it easy for Yoshino to let go and relax around her.

"Yumi-san," she murmured softly, quite enjoying the way Yumi's small tongue would flick out to taste her nipple, circling it and then swiping over it, and then move onto the next one. After a moment, an uncharacteristic bite from her friend caused Yoshino to lurch, reaching up to wrap her arms around Yumi to tug her closer.

In response Yumi giggled, placing a hand against her chest and forcing Yoshino back down on the bed. She blinked, watching as Yumi grasped her breasts again, squeezing them playfully, and then leaving one to slip down, pinching the hem of her skirt and lifting it up, giving Yoshino a clear view of her sodden panties. Lifting the material up further, Yumi placed it between her teeth - keeping Yoshino's view clear and unimpeded - and dropped her hand back down between their legs. To add to her little show, she canted her hips forward, so that their crotches barely touched.

"Ah, Yumi-san..." Yoshino hummed appreciatively, marvelling at her friend's forwardness and the way her index finger traced the lace of her panties. Her nail touched the elastic where her belly met the soft material, and then down to where their bodies touched. Unable to keep herself up on her elbows, Yoshino dropped back down, splaying her arms out and watching the ceiling as she concentrated on the feeling of Yumi's one-fingered exploration of her center.

Then, suddenly, the touch changed. It transformed from being soft, tentative, playful, and became insistent. Purposeful. She felt Yumi's finger slip inside her panties and run against her, first against the outside of her lips and then dip between them, circling and rubbing her with all the affection she had hoped Yumi held for her, but was mature enough to know better.

Her arms jerked, curling inwards instinctively to cover herself. She stopped at last minute, knowing Yumi liked to watch her as she grew closer to orgasm, instead bringing one hand up to her face, biting and nibbling at her finger, imagining it to be the same one Yumi was using to pleasure her at the moment.

Her eyes squeezed shut as Yumi's single finger made one more pass through her folds, and then slipped deep inside her. She let out an involuntary gasp - a soft, breathless 'ah…' that was more a inhalation than anything meaningful - and thrust her hips towards Yumi, hoping she would take the hint that she was almost there, but needed a final push.

Naturally, Yumi understood her silent plea, and her finger withdrew, taking a moment before pushing back inside, this time more forcefully. Yoshino mewled loudly as she felt Yumi's finger thrust deeply inside her, and the bumps of her knuckles against her trembling flesh, and it was all she could do to take in breaths as Yumi upped the tempo of her thrusts to match her want.

"Ah-uhn!" Yoshin heard herself gasp, her breaths only just head over the wet, squelching sounds coming from their joining. The sounds of their lewdness and lovemaking only served to make her arousal rocket higher, and she felt her climax approach like a speeding train into the station. When it hit, it hit hard, and she felt her lungs empty and her body tense like a taut violin string. Her hands trembled and her toes curled, her mouth open in a silent scream that seemed to take forever to force out, even with Yumi gently coaxing out her orgasm with tender thrusts and grinds of her thighs against hers.

Slowly her orgasm faded, like the tide at a tranquil twilight, and Yoshino readily accepted the touch of Yumi's lips as she too collapsed, first atop Yoshino, and then sliding off her body to lay beside her, peppering each other with soft, fluttering kisses.

For a long minute the two lay there in each other's arms, their heavy breathing the only noise in the room save for the occasional sounds from a passing car outside the window. Yoshino swallowed and sighed, taking her time to catch her breath as her belly twitched and trembled with the aftermath of her orgasm. As with every time she spent with Yumi this way, it left her feeling strung out, like she had exercised too much too fast.

It was a good feeling.

"Hey, Yumi-san," she finally said, turning on her side to watch her friend. Yumi turned as well to gaze at her, her cheeks still painted with a faint flush.

"Why don't we become Souers?"

Yumi's lips curled up slightly as she chuckled, "Hah, that would be nice." She paused, her smile fading as her eyes fluttered shut. "That…"

Her voice trailed off, her exhaustion taking hold as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Yoshino watched as, eventually, Yumi's breathing changed from short and shallow to slow, long and predictable. Her own tiredness was obvious, but she wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet.

Still, she sighed softly, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch her best friend; to watch how her face relaxed as she slept, how her lips returned to her natural state and her breath drifted from her nose. Yoshino leaned forward, inhaling silently, and then lay back down beside her, letting sleep take her.

Thing were fine the way they were. At least, for a little while.

0 - 0 - 0

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. See you all next time.
> 
> ***Will work for glomps. And Kudos. Tasty, tasty kudos***


End file.
